User talk:Jäzzi
Re:Icefern I went to the link you provided, yes, but if you look here and click on the link to the creator's user page, it redirects to Icefern's userpage. I'm not sure why it doesn't show up on Community Central but his userpage history and going to the creator's user page both show that PYRUSGUARDIAN was renamed Icefern. :Apologies for the misunderstanding. I swear, the next time Wikia messes up on logs or something like this >_> ::Haha, it's fine. :::Also, apologies for possibly coming across as harsh. It's something I've been trying to work on. I'll fix the template link, as it should be under Icefern's template now, which'll just require a template move. But yeah, I'll fix the template once I'm stable enough to retake the responsibility of my rights. Would rather not run my bot while I'm not an admin. (Reset indent) It's cool. And duly noted about the template thing. Hope you feel better soon. :Thanks, I'm feeling better than I was at the beginning of the week, but still won't be consistently editing for a while. But fixing the images is something I've been meaning to do for, well, since I started editing here. ::Yeah, you seemed very zealous about that on the recent changes. Good luck :::It was rough, didn't think I'd be able to edit since there was, and has been, a lot of stress coming in. (Reset indent) Yeah, I understand. Some stuff is just overwhelming. It's admirable that you're still online and editing for fun, though. :Just to point out: on your userpage, you said you took a break on April 1, 2011 instead of 2012. ::Derp, thankies. Re: My monitor I honestly don't know the dimensions of my monitor. I use a laptop, so it's not necessarily the biggest monitor out there. :) I adjusted my wallpaper to be able to cover most of my monitor's width though, and yet the wallpaper itself is actually bigger than my monitor. [[User:DarkFuture|'EYCEST★R']] ★ 16:03, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sorry for the late reply, Jazz. I have given back your rights, welcome back. :) 23:28, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Signarute I'm just asking.. How can I make my own signature with a design.. I just made a template page (User:Helios3620/Sig).. How can I add it to the preferences page?!! Pokémon Guru 06:39, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ''I didn't make the article'' Actually I didn't make that article. The person who made that article i do not know of but if i find out i will give you a link to that users talk page. Thanks for informing me anyway for future reference. I didn't make that artcle i just edited it. Finnfionnafan321 02:42, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Its fine! I probably would have done the same thing! IFinnfionnafan321 02:47, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Also, I have a question. What are main space edits? Finnfionnafan321 02:52, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh okay! Thank you for the information. Finnfionnafan321 02:58, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Bot Hi, your bot deleted the wallpaper on my page. Can you restore it? [[User:DarkFuture|'EYCEST★R']] ★ 00:08, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :Your image was deleted in compliance with our User Image policy forum. Thank you for messaging me, as I was about to go through and remove the links. You can read up on the forum to get a brief, as I didn't explain it so well, idea on why this happened. Your image will be restored. Jazzi 00:11, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah, that's understandable. Well, looks like I'll be editing here more often then. I've been meaning to do that anyways. [[User:DarkFuture|'EYCEST★R']] ★ 00:16, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Basically, it's been needed to be cleaned up, as some users have more than three images. Jazzi 00:18, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::The Sonic News Network has a similar problem, only it's more massive. I've been on a Wiki break for about 2 weeks now, so I don't know if much has changed or not. I'll do my best to help keep this Wiki clean. [[User:DarkFuture|'EYCEST★R']] ★ 00:27, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello Jazzi, I'm Trainer Micah how are you doing? Just so you know from ChaosVoid & myself i was the one who saw this user & just woundering has ChaosVoid said anything about on what i saw? if he has message me here Trainer Micah 17:50, April 16, 2012 (UTC) so we can chat about it and i can tell you the question used or the user who sent it or if you already got that i must thank you and i am sorry to be buging you i know you are busy so & i will be on watch over pokemon answer's via the question's and if anything pop's up via wrong you will be the 1st to know about it okay? hope I can chat with you really soon...Trainer Micah 17:50, April 16, 2012 (UTC)Trainer Micah :I really don't know what you're getting at. Oh Sorry Jazzi, I am just trying to get to know some of the user's adain on here as for the last message on what you didn't or did get is there a way i can help clean up the wiki? I love to help anyway i can so let me know okay? chat with you soon...Trainer Micah 19:32, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello Jazzi, Contact me soon please i just got on and well i just saw the question someone was using a somewhat bad word on Pokemon Answers here is the user & question that i spoted Please & thank you for your help...Trainer Micah 20:05, April 16, 2012 (UTC) The User: A Wikia Conitrobutions:96252.15.8 Question: Let's Poop him out? :That's great that you're trying to get to know the admins! You can help clean up the wiki in whichever way you see fit. And I apologize, but I do not have administrative rights on Pokémon Answers, nor do I edit there. Re: I have been reporting users given three warnings, but to Crimsonnavy; if you would prefer for me to report it to you, I could do it. About the rollback, yeah, I was planning to do it sometime soon. Thanks for your confidence in me. PokePower as well. I'm going to submit my requests now, so if you could vote in you ropinion, it would be much appreciated. Thanks. :It's a good thing you're reporting them to Crimson, as I'm not on as much as I'd like to be. But yes, just wanted to make sure you were reporting, which I was sure you were, just wanted to check. And you have my support 100% Hello Jazzi, It's Trainer Micah i got your message late this morning and is it okay if i give them a worning or so? i've hear up to 3 you give them folowing by telling the admin on there is that right or what? i know i really want to become a admin myself as a user on there so i can help out & so you know i am loving the site and hope you have a good day & chat with you soon later on tonight...Trainer Micah 12:51, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :Anybody can give out warnings, and it's a great help for the admins because they might not be on at that time, always remember to alert an admin when they reach three. I'm glad that you are enjoying the site, it's really great for users to enjoy where they edit. I hope you have a good day as well =) --Jazzi 12:58, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello Jazzi, It's Trainer Micah i got your message and thank you & do not worry i'll make sure to report to that adain after the 3rd worning in a good report so you know the one where they 1st get started yep that one alright i'll be on Pokemon Answer's if you need anything chat with you soon..Trainer Micah 17:57, April 17, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry It's just I contributed to this wiki for 216 days. I really hope that the badge track is still working. I know they were bonuses but still, each one was like a milestone for me.Granted Categories were the easiest to get for me but still. Anyway, I'm still following the plan Hstar and I have been working on. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 20:55, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Volunteer Sign Up I'd like to be a general editor, please. EDIT: Also, would the Walkthrough Project be added to the "Project Pages" section on the wiki navigation? :No problem :) Pokemon I'm wanting to make my own special wiki for our stuff but i dont know who to get the templets could you help?DanniPokemon 13:59, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :I can help with the templates if you truly want me to. I won't stick around and edit there though, --Jazzi 17:56, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Jazz. It's just that he kept putting it back on, and he did it wrong. When making an episode article you call it by it's episode code, then you put in the title. That's what he should do. And thanks for taking care of the situation. Though it'll probably be for the last time. On the positive we got two more Battle Fronteir episode articles, albeit that one of them was missing a pic from the episode. Plus, the guy did excellent synopsis work. It was completely different from Bulbapedia. Speaking of, I redid the article of the Stella from Kanto with new pics. We'll have to wait for the new pics of Stella from Unova since we don't wanna be Bulbapedia Copycats. Got a new pic for IL064 too. Just wanted to give you a heads up. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 15:16, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Great Idea! If they know the basics then we won't have to delete them. Genius. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 21:52, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Block Since Crimson is inactive for one more day, could you please block User:Quilava385 for taking images from Bulba? Granted, I only gave him one warning, but before he previously got blocked he got 4-5 warnings or so. Please deal with it appropriately, thanks. :Blocked for a month. Thanks for the alert! --Jazzi 11:59, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Symbols By Symbols, I mean the Battle Frontier symbols. Like the Guts Symbol or the Luck Symbol etc. And Sure, you can Archive my Talk Page. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 10:00, April 22, 2012 (UTC) All right. But where did Crimson go to get that pic of the Knowledge Symbol? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 18:56, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Please fight meh!Xdddd1234 23:16, April 22, 2012 (UTC)Xdddd1234 :If you have nothing of importance to say, please don't spam my talk page. --Jazzi 23:21, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Block Hi, please block and for severely vandalizing Musharna's page, as can be seen here. :Done --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 09:19, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Are There Badges? Are there badges on this wiki. Maybe we should have a message wall? Yugimuto1 16:08, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :Badges are disabled. Message wall is never coming here unless it becomes mandatory. --Jazzi 18:40, April 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Why are they disabled, I saw them here in Feburary. Yugimuto1 21:02, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Community consensus. --Jazzi 21:15, April 26, 2012 (UTC)